Alexander the Great
by LirpaTebroc
Summary: Petunia has always known that Harry was a strange child, how could a child of Lily's be anything but? However, thinking the world is flat yet knowing philosophy is pushing the boundaries of what she thought to expect from Lily's child...
1. Chapter 1

Petunia was a watcher, and this was obvious to anyone who decides to watch her. Petunia would watch her neighbors for the newest gossip- did Mrs. Pearberry really wear that dreadful sweater?- and she would watch her son to make sure be was happy- did Duddyums want that new computer game?- and she would watch her nephew, Harry. Petunia would watch Harry for any 'funny business', for any signs of rebellion, and to protect her family. Petunia clearly remembered what Lily was capable of, and she was sure any son of hers would be capable of the same.

"Mommy, can I have some friends over for dinner?" The carpet was slightly dirty.

A smile spread over Petunia's face. "Of course you can sweetie. Just remember that you can't have more then three people over at a time- we can't fit more at the dinner table."

"You should get a larger dinner table then."

"A larger dinner table wouldn't fit in the kitchen."

"Mom…"

"A larger dinner table wouldn't fit in the kitchen." There was dust gathering on the cabinets as well.

"We could eat in the living room."

Petunia's eyebrows rose. "Honey, what would the neighbors think?"

"I don't know. But Mom…"

"No, and this is the final answer."

"Fine, fine."

Petunia spied Harry peaking around the corner at the conversation between herself and Dudley, and her body language grew immediately tense and her voice harsh. "Don't you have something better to do? I thought you still had chores to do."

"I finished my chores, ma'am."

"Then what are you doing, peering around corners like some sort of ghoul?"

The boy averted his eyes. "I was wanting to ask you a question."

"You know that questions aren't well tolerated in this family."

The boy, if possible, shrunk even further in on himself. "I was wondering if you had ever heard about someone named Alexander III of Macedon?"

Petunia's facial expressions scrunched up. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"The name popped into my head one day and it seemed rather familiar…"

Petunia clenched her hands. "I have never heard of this man, and you must be imagining things, as per usual. I want to hear no mention of this man again."

The boy's head drooped. "Yes ma'am."

"Now go find something productive to do. I know- you could vacuum and dust the living area, they are starting to show hints of dust and grime."

"Yes ma'am."

"I want it done before Dudley's friends arrive."

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't forget about dinner."

"I won't ma'am." The boy stood still for a few moments.

"Well, get on with it!"

The boy scurried off to complete his chores.

Petunia shuffled the incident away in her head, remembering the name. She didn't recall ever hearing about this man in relation to Lily or anyone else of… _their world before. _

_The next time Petunia heard mention of this man was the next day. The boy had stopped eating his potatoes to place his fork on the table. Usually the fork never leaves the boy's hand until he is finished. _

"_Aunt Petunia, I found out who Alexander III of Macedon was today."_

"_I thought I told you I didn't want any mention of this man."_

_The boy stared at his plate. "He is Alexander the Great, the man who conquered most of the known world before his death at 33 years old."_

_Petunia raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"_

"_He was one of the most successful military figures ever recorded in history."_

_Petunia looked at her husband, whose face was now brandishing a light shade of red. "Where did you hear of this name?"_

"_Alexander the Great was mentioned in our history book at school."_

_Vernon's red colored face slowly turned to puce. "I don't want mention of that man in this house ever again."_

"_Yes sir." _

_Dudley turned to his father. "Why don't you want mention of some dead guy in this house?"_

"_It's… an adult reason Dudley. I will explain it when you are older."_

"_But I want to know now!"_

"_I will tell you when you are older, and there will be no if, ands, or buts about it."_

"_Fine, fine." Dudley slouched in his chair._

_Harry picked up his fork and returned to his meal, quickly finishing his potatoes. _

_On Monday Petunia had to go in to teacher-parent conferences. Normally this wouldn't be anything but a thought in the back of her mind, but at the moment this event was a prelude to the majority of her thoughts. When she talked to the neighbors, the teacher-parent conferences were brought up. When she talked to Vernon, the teacher-parent conferences were brought up. When she saw Harry, the teacher-parent conferences were brought up. The only reason this was an issue was because of the strange things Harry had been saying lately, and Petunia couldn't help but fear what the teacher might have to say about it. Petunia really didn't want to cause a scene. _

"_Ma'am?" Speaking of the devil, Harry now appeared before Petunia with his back straight and with striking green eyes focused entirely on her. "I would like permission to go to the library."_

"_Now, Harry. Why would you want to go to the library? There is nothing of value there." For some reason Petunia was nervous, though there was no reason for her to be this way. Petunia couldn't understand the way she was reacting to Harry, and that just made her more nervous._

_Harry looked Petunia directly in the eyes. "I want to go to the library to research some information."_

_Petunia straightened out her posture and tilted her chin level so that she was now looking down at Harry with the very bottoms of her eyes. "No, you may not. Don't you have chores do to?"_

"_I have already finished all of my chores, Ma'am. Why won't you allow me to go to the library?"_

_Petunia looked away. "Just… because. Find something productive to do!"_

_Harry curled his fingers into fists and gritted his teeth for a mere moment, but the signs of that reaction left so swiftly that Petunia thought that she must have dreamt Harry's reaction. Harry was now looking at the ground, cloaking his eyes from Petunia's vision. "Yes ma'am." Harry left the room and Petunia was left to ponder her strange reaction to Harry._

"_Hello Mrs. Dunsforth." Petunia pulled back the seat in front of Mrs. Dunforth's desk and seated herself in the seat. "How are you doing today?" Petunia did her best to keep the strain from her voice, but she wasn't quite sure if she achieved her goal._

"_Hello Mrs. Dursley." Mrs. Dunsforth was a larger woman, and the extra weight she carried with her was carried in a strangely sensational way, and she couldn't help but exclude an aura of confidence. Petunia couldn't help but wonder what a woman like this was doing teaching kindergarten- she should be in business scaring lesser men into submission. "I like your…" Petunia quickly noticed that Mrs. Dunsforth wasn't wearing any forms of jewelry. "I like the way you matched your shirt to your eyes Mrs. Dunsforth."_

_Mrs. Dunsforth nodded. "Thank-you Mrs. Dursley, and now down to business. You have two students in my class, a Mr. Harry Potter and a Mr. Dudley Dursley. I will start with discussing Mr. Dudley Dursley because his personality is infinitely for easy to discuss then Mr. Potter, as I am still puzzling him out which is rather odd for me. Mr. Potter is a very complicated individual for his age."_

_Petunia nodded and let her eyes flicker to the clock- it has only been two minutes. Beautiful. "Harry certainly is a strange child."_

_Mrs. Dunsforth nodded. "Mr. Dudley is a very pretentious young man, and he could do from some more discipline in your household. He does not quite understand how to follow directions or the reasons for why he should follow directions in the first place. He also has a rather short attention span, as most child these days, and he could be helped by participating in activities that require participation and concentration on his part."_

_Petunia bristled. "What do you mean by this?"_

"_I meant exactly what I said. I said that your son needs to participate in activities that require concentration and he needs more structure at home so he learns how to better follow directions. If you do not correct these problems soon, then he will not be able to support himself when he is older. Namely, he will become a spoiled brat how can't properly function in society."_

"_My Dudley will be just fine. He is most certainly not spoiled!"_

"_I am only commenting on his behavior in my class, Mrs. Dursley. You don't need to be overly emotional about facts."_

_Petunia. Adverted her eyes and looked at the ground. "What about Harry, Mrs. Dunsforth?" Petunia could feel Mrs. Dunsforth's eyes burrowing into Petunia's head as she analyzed her every reaction._

"_Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Harry Potter is a child who is not a child. He understand the world in a way that most children are incapable of- he can quickly see cause and effect reactions between his and others' actions. He already is capable of reading, writing, and philosophy and math. However, his knowledge is not complete- for example, for a long time he thought that the earth was flat."_

_Petunia's eyebrows raised and she moved her gaze back to Mrs. Dunsforth. "Harry thought the world was flat? How on earth did he get that idea into his head?"_

"_I was planning on asking you that question, Mrs. Dursley, as it is very odd that that bit of elementary knowledge was completely skewed in his mind when he is so knowledgeable in other areas."_

"_I don't know. In fact, I didn't even know that Harry knew how to do math or philosophy. I knew he knew reading and writing, as he has asked to go to the library, but I don't know how he learned any of this as my husband and I certainly didn't teach him."_

_Mrs. Dunsforth frowned. "That is most certainly very odd." Mrs. Dunsforth sighed. "Mr. Potter is very strange in ways other then his knowledge banks. Mr. Potter also is quite capable of using persuasion on the class, and if so he wishes he could control the entire class on a whim. I am a very lucky woman in the fact that Mr. Potter hasn't decided to do anything overly disruptive on the class so far."_

_Petunia raised an eyebrow. "How could one child control an entire class?"_

"_The rest of the class acknowledges the fact that Mr. Potter is very smart and is capable of achieving events beyond their reckoning."_

"_How did the class some to this conclusion?"_

"_They came to it through some even that happened during recess, and I was not present for it. I do believe it happened about two weeks ago though, because that was when the entire class came back from recess entirely silent and wandering amidst their thoughts. That is not normal behavior for children."_

"_That makes sense." Petunia was now the one to sigh. "Has anyone at recess figured out what happened?"_

"_No. I have already asked the teachers, and they weren't aware of anything happening that day. The children also won't say anything, and that is another example of odd behavior from the children on the part of Mr. Potter- the children won't tell of anything happening on that day, and normally children are incapable of keeping secrets to themselves. They also won't discuss anything about Mr. Potter from them- the most information I get from the children is when they say 'Harry's nice'. Anything else is avoided."_

"_I really don't know why this is going on. I'm surprised I didn't hear anything about this from Dudley."_

"_I am not surprised Mr. Dudley didn't mention it."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_That is because Mr. Dudley was with the other children when it happened."_

"_But Dudley didn't treat Harry any differently at home…"_

"_Quite possibly on whatever orders Mr. Potter gave the rest of the children as well."_

"_Oh…" Another woman- Mrs. Brown if Petunia remembered correctly- stood outside the door, waiting for her conference with Mrs. Dunsforth. _

_Mrs. Dunsforth noticed the woman at the same time as she then ushered the woman into the room. "You may enter, and Mrs. Dursley and I were just ending our conversation." Mrs. Brown walked in and Mrs. Dunsforth turned to Petunia for a few last words. "I observe the class and Mr. Potter for one week, and if the conditions don't change I will speak to the Principal. Either way, Mr. Potter shouldn't be in Kindergarten."_

"_Thank-you, Mrs. Dunsforth. I will speak with you later." Petunia then grabbed her purse, stood up, and left the room without another word. After all, far too much was on her mind to clearly analyze her actions. Far too much information was shuffled into her mind all at once, and she needed time to think about the information she was given. Petunia, at that moment, decided that she would speak to Vernon on this matter tonight. _


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note- thank you to **Hamm on Wry **for telling me how to fix the problem with Italics/Bold/Underlining in this chapter!

Petunia spent the rest of the day avoiding Harry, and for some reason this task seemed more difficult today then it was any other day of the week. Perhaps it was the fact that now had new information, or maybe it was just fate- one can never be sure. Either way, every time Petunia gave Harry a chore to finish, she would inevitably find him, from ten minutes to a half an hour later, meandering about the house. He didn't even have the decency to go to his cupboard!

"Ma'am, may I go to the library?" Harry was currently standing half hidden by the divider that separates the living room and the kitchen.

Petunia wrinkled her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Why would you want to go to the library? Go do something productive."

Harry's eyes, which were facing the ground, then turned upwards to meet Petunia's eyes. They were a bright green that swirled with controlled power and knowledge- no child should have that look. That look was just another example of how he was her son. "I would like to read some history books."

"Now, now. There is no reason to go and read history books. You should go and be productive instead. I'm sure there is some housework to do." Petunia shifted her overall body weight from the right side of her body to her left.

"I have done every chore that you have told me to do, and you have already planned to eat out tonight, so I don't have to make dinner."

"How are you planning on getting there? You know I won't take you."

"The library is within walking distance, and you could have dinner with your husband and Dudley alone while I went there. You could have a family outing."

With that suggestion, Petunia had to rethink her thoughts on the matter of letting Harry go to the library. The last thing she wanted was to let Harry go research more history after finding out the information earlier today from Mrs. Dunsforth. What seemed to be going on now was something that seemed like it should be involved in her world, and yet Petunia had never heard anything like this in her life. Ok, so it did sound similar to the new-age reincarnation thing, but that obviously wasn't true. Either way, it seemed like it should be a part of Lily's world, and yet she had never heard mention of it, and this wasn't normal even for wizarding children. Now, what to do… Petunia sighed. "You may go. Don't expect to get dinner though- if you really want to go there you can go hungry. You also need to return to the house by seven."

Harry's face broke out into a huge smile that covered the entire spread of his face, and for a moment Petunia forgot all the presumptions of what she knew must be true about him, but only for a moment. "Thank-you."

Petunia frowned. "Get on with it!"

Harry scurried out of Petunia's line of vision, and she soon found herself alone in the kitchen with the sounds of Dudley's ruckus resounding from the computer room. Even the air was still, and Petunia couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right choice.

* * *

"Not that I'm wondering, but… where is Harry?" Dudley was the first person to actually ask where Harry was, and this was about halfway into dinner. Petunia wasn't sure whether the fact that Dudley asked about Harry should be attributed to the fact that Harry obviously had Dudley under his control or to the fact that Dudley observant to notice the change in their change in the family's normal habits.

"I allowed Harry to go to the library to we could have some quality family time together with no… distractions."

Dudley scrunched up his face and thought about the consequences of what Petunia had said. "So… is he going to eat?"

"No, as he chose to go to the library in exchange for dinner." Petunia, at this point, was fairly sure that Harry had done something to her Dudley. She would have to talk to Vernon about this.

"Oh. I was just wondering because at school we had just learned a whole bunch of stuff about health, and we were told a lot of stuff about how skipping meals isn't a good thing, and we are supposed to make pictures of what eat today for class tomorrow. I was just wondering what Harry would put down."

Petunia furrowed her eyebrows. Oh… Harry was good. She wasn't going to allow anything like this to happen again, because now Harry wasn't even going to have to endure his punishment because otherwise questions might be raised on how she is treating Harry. Great, just great. This also means that Dudley was probably on Harry's side, because he never thought about school and what they did at it unless necessary, and this was a notable change in behavior. She was definitely going to have to talk with Vernon tonight about this.

Vernon didn't mention anything, and the dinner and Chinese Food Express continued on without anymore unusual occurrences. Vernon even got to complain for a short while about that one man at work -Henry, if Petunia remembered correctly- and he seemed much calmer afterwards. Henry must have been really irritating today, then. At least normalcy can continue even in the midst of strange occurrences.

* * *

When Harry returned home, the time was about 8 o' clock p.m., and Petunia had already paced the house five times in her anxiety since the family had returned home from dinner. Vernon was watching the news on the tele, and since Dudley didn't find the news particularly interesting he had wandered up to the computer room to play some games. Petunia had always discouraged playing fantasy games - they always gave her the willies- but Dudley still managed to con either her or Vernon into one or fantasy games once in a blue moon, and they were usually games where, when Petunia bothered to read the description, found out that the wizards were the ' bad guys'. One example of this were the Zelda games, but they didn't hold Dudley's interest as they were mostly puzzles.

Harry shrunk in on himself, slouching his shoulders and bowing his head to make his body shape even smaller then normal. "I apologize for my lateness, but I was caught up in some of the books I was reading."

Petunia sighed. "Don't expect to go to the library next time you ask, and you need to eat something since you are doing that food project at school."

Harry peered at Petunia from over the top of his glasses, not moving from his slumped position. "I thought I wasn't supposed to eat, and you usually stick to your word on something like that."

Petunia glared at Harry, and the frustration from the entire night built up in her bones until it felt like liquid fire raced through her veins. "You little…" Petunia reached forward and grabbed Harry's arm, twisting it slightly in her anger. "Come with me!" Petunia dragged Harry into the kitchen and hurled him towards the chair. Harry crashed into the chair, and his glasses knocked to the ground in the process, but Petunia took no mind. "Well, sit in it!"

Harry quickly righted himself and pulled himself into the chair which had been the cause of his pain moments previous.

Petunia stormed over to the refrigerator, obtained a chicken alfrado dinner from the fridge, and tossed the dinner onto the counter. Petunia then slammed a drawer open, obtained a knife with a serrated blade from it and sliced the box open with vigor, imagining Harry as the cardboard box as she did it. Petunia added a slice and threw the dinner into the microwave and set the minutes.

Harry remain seated in his chair, and a glazed look permeated his features, and he was behaving as if he weren't just slammed into a chair, and instead as if he had just woken up from a long nap.

As the minutes on the microwave clock ticked down, Petunia's gaze hardened further and further and she continued to burrow that hardened gaze into Harry's forehead. "Don't get any ideas."

Harry didn't respond.

Petunia somehow managed to narrow her eyes even further. "Harry!"

Harry didn't respond.

"Harry?" A spark of doubt crawled into Petunia's thoughts, and she began to wonder if she had given the boy a concussion. That wouldn't due- he might have to be taken to a doctor.

Harry didn't respond.

Petunia walked forward tentatively, and when she reached Harry she gently grabbed his shoulders and shook him a little, trying to bring him back to consciousness. "Harry? Harry!"

Harry blinked.

Petunia sighed, and then righted herself from her bent position, placed her hands on her hips, and glared down at Harry. However, this time the glare wasn't nearly as intense as it was before, and the rigorous fury that had flowed through her veins was now calmed down. "What was that for?"

Harry tilted his head to the side, but only by a few increments. "What was what for?" Somehow, Harry was perfectly composed and not fazed by Petunia's actions at all.

Petunia's face became sheet white. "Why did you go blank and glazy eyed just a moment ago?" Petunia's hands trembled.

"I don't recall being 'blank and glazy eyed as you say. Are you sure you aren't hallucinating?"

Petunia's eyes widened. What kindergartener uses that kind of language. "Where did you learn to speak like that?"

"Where did I learn to speak like what? I have always spoken like this."

Petunia's hands continued to shake, and if possible her face became even whiter.

Bring! Bring! … Bring! Bring! … The meal was ready.

The tense atmosphere was broken, and Petunia used the resounding of the microwave as an excuse to face away from Harry. "I am going to go get that." Petunia walked up to the microwave and took the meal out of its chamber. Petunia then ripped the plastic off of the meal, and steam floated upwards from it in a block formation that steam doesn't normally take. Petunia opened the drawer which holds the silverware and grabbed a fork from its depths and pushed its prongs into the spaghetti dinner. Petunia walked, doing her best not to shake, up to Harry and dropped the dinner down in front of him. "Eat it."

"Yes ma'am." Harry then picked up the fork and began shoveling the food into his mouth.

While Harry ate, Petunia watched. She watched and she watched and she watched as each and every bite entered into the demon child's mouth. That is exactly what Harry is- a demon child. He is worse then Lily, by any rate. At least Lily appeared normal, while Harry was incapable of accomplishing this fact. In fact, every part of Harry's being seemed to resonate some kind of supernatural power and knowledge- maybe this had to do with the fact that he had a real wizard as his father, instead of Lily who had normal parents as parents. This was the only conclusion that Petunia could draw, and she sighed.

Harry ate the last bite of his dinner.

"You may now go to your cupboard. Go there and stay there."

Harry nodded. "Yes ma'am!" Harry then promptly made his way over to his cupboard and shut the door behind him.

Petunia looked down at the table and noticed the residues of Harry's dinner and the plastic container it came in still laying on the table. "That little brat." Petunia, not wanting to even look at the child again, decided that it would be better for her sanity to just throw the container away. Or maybe she could get Harry to throw it away tomorrow morning before school, as that shouldn't be too difficult. But then one of the neighbors might see it, or Linda if she came over today as she was hinting at the other day. Petunia picked up the plastic food holder, opened the door that held the trashcan- why would she want its smell drifting all throughout the house?- and tossed the container into the bin.

* * *

Later that night when Petunia found herself alone with Vernon, Petunia found the right moment to bring up what she had heard Mrs. Dunsforth say earlier that day. "Vernon, you know how I got to go talk to Mrs. Dunsforth today?"

Vernon, who had been lying on the bed, relaxing, looked up at Petunia. "Yes I remember you talking about that dear. What about it? I know that over dinner you were rather quiet on the subject. Did that woman have only bad things to say or something like that?"

"Well… it was something like that." Petunia was now sitting on the edge of the bed and twirling a loose strand of hair with her fingers. It was a habit that damaged hair, but it was a habit that she couldn't seem to break.

Vernon sat up. "What happened?"

"Mrs. Dunsforth- she is the teacher, by the way- was very straight forward about what both Dudley and Harry are like and what problems she has been having with them."

Vernon raised his eyebrow about an inch. "Having problems with them? To my knowledge Dudley hasn't been anything but a delight in her class."

Petunia frowned and flapped her hand at Vernon. "Oh shhh. Just let me talk."

Vernon gave a lecherous grin. "Yes Petunia."

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Now Vernon, you know nothing is going to happen until you start going to the gym like you used to."

"Darn."

"Anyways, Mrs. Dunsforth said that Dudley, unless we structure him better, will become a spoiled brat who can't support himself in society because he doesn't know how to properly behave."

Vernon's face started to turn red.

"All she said was that we needed to be harder on Dudley, Vernon. Don't get into a fury about it- we don't have to follow her advice."

Vernon took a deep breath and color returned to his face.

Petunia continued with her previous line of conversation. "However, what Mrs. Dunsforth had to say about Dudley was far more disturbing."

Vernon's facial features crinkled up. "What did that woman have to say?"

"That woman said that Harry had complete control of the class, and that he has strange knowledge. Did you know he thought the world was round?"

Vernon's scrunched up facial features quickly became pale, which was quite a feat for Vernon. "What?"

"Harry, as in that Harry, believed the world was round. He also knows how to read and write, philosophy, and math. He knows things no child should know."

"Is… that all?"

"That isn't the least of it. The most disturbing thing I learned was that, starting a couple weeks ago, Harry has been controlling the entire class."

"What?" Vernon's eyebrow was raised once again. "How on earth could one child control and entire class of kindergarteners? That isn't normal behavior."

"I know it isn't normal behavior, and it is very disturbing. Apparently this all happened one day at recess, and Dudley was part of the group. None of the other teachers saw what happened, and none of the children are talking. That in and of itself is odd for kindergarteners, as they are still at the stage in life where it is difficult to lie, and they most certainly do not lie to authority figures, which the teacher most certainly is."

"What can we do about this, Pet? That thing is living in our house. What can we do about it?"

Petunia flopped down on the bed, closed her eyes, and sighed. "We can't do anything unless we have proof that he is up to something, and right now our only proof is odd behavior on the part of other children and odd knowledge, and there isn't much we can do about that."

"I will think on this, and in the morning we can discuss this some more. Is that ok with you Pet?"

"That's fine." Petunia peeked her eyes open and saw that Vernon's grin was still lecherous. "And you still aren't getting anything until you go to the gym."

"Darn."


End file.
